Got My Eyes on You
by dynamiteword
Summary: I couldn't help it. As much as I wanted to rip my striking, electric blue eyes away from the serene sight before me, it just wasn't happening. It had been too long, way too long for my liking. It was hard to believe she only stood thirty feet or so away..


**I was listening to this song and suddenly got inspired. It's by Jack Johnson, Go On. It has a little bit of cursing but not much. I know I should be writing another chapter for Just In Case but that just kinda hit a rut...a little case of writer's block. But here is a one-shot I wrote and hope you enjoy! It's much different than what I have written so far...**

Got My Eyes On You

_In my rear view_

_I watch you_

_Watching the twilight_

_Behind the telephone line_

I couldn't help it. As much as I wanted to rip my striking, electric blue eyes away from the serene sight before me, it just wasn't happening. It had been too long, way too long for my liking. It was hard to believe she only stood thirty feet or so away from me, yet nothing in this God forsaken world was going to make me move one pampered muscle towards her. It sounded so simple, to just step out and let her know of my presence, to let her realize that the glorious, omnipotent being that goes by the superior name Chad Dylan Cooper was so close by.

Yet…here I am watching her from afar like a freaking stalker. _Jesus!_

I clenched my teeth while unknowingly gripping my leather steering wheel hard enough to leave my fingerprints. It was the least of my worries at the time. And so I continued, quietly watching her meander through the parking lot with an unreadable expression. It was impossible to tell, especially from the distance between us. Though I knew she was deep in thought, something was on her scrambling mind of hers.

Suddenly I released a heavy breath I hadn't even known I had been holding. She was just as beautiful as I remember. _Stupid…_

My intense gaze quickly fell as she went out of view through the mirror, which I quickly adjusted with a swift reflex. I couldn't keep my focused eyes off of her, the damn girl didn't even know. _Screw it,_ I thought fiercely.

I wanted to leave so badly, to ditch with my brand new car and never come back and face this…face her. Unfortunately it had already been done.

And so my cool gaze stayed fixed on her small figure. Though to my surprise, she abruptly stopped from her tranquil walk, only a few feet from her let's-just-call-it-her-unreliable-transportation-if-that car. She was staring at something; it almost looked like she was looking up at the sky. I soon peeled my eyes away for a moment to check my ridiculously expensive watch to realize it was around twilight.

Mustering up my CDC bravado, I finally wrenched my neck back towards her. Finally facing her direction and forgetting about the mirror...I know what a shocker! My right arm rested on the front seat to steady myself as I finally fully twisted to get the view I wanted. My vision quickly adjusted as I observed quietly. She had her back to me now as she relaxed her elbows softly on the back of her "car." She remained deathly still just leaning, as if moving would crack the stunning sight before her. I soaked up her sweet, calm appearance, also hating the fact that my heart rate had steadily risen. A small smile escaped as I slowly began to see what she was seeing. The sight was truly breath taking as my eyes took in everything. The colors, the tints and shades, the dark grey slowly fading in the parking lot, the over casting shadow of a telephone line nearby…it was as if my mind was trying to memorize everything before me, especially of her.

_With nothing to prove, or to assume_

_Just thinking that your thoughts are different than mine_

_In my rear view_

_I watch you_

There was nothing I could say.

I blinked slowly as I felt the overwhelming casting of weights being lifted off. Sure as hell this wasn't quite what I had in mind when I came back, but it seemed like it was fate. My thoughts drifted steadily and I knew we were in two different worlds. Her mind was focused on that beautiful twilight before her, as if the heavens were coming down to let her appreciate them. There was no one else I felt was worthier in my mind, well beside myself, to capture this rare stunning scene.

_I gave you your life, which you gave me mine_

_I see you slowly swim away_

_As the light is leaving town_

_To a place that I can't be_

_There's no apologies_

Who knows how long we stayed like that, her staring up at the magnificent sky and me watching her? Of course, she wouldn't be watching that little sky if she knew I was there. Now that's just a fact.

Memories flooded me all too suddenly about the times we had. Somewhere in the mess we call a friendship, we learned to rely on each other. We were becoming something I didn't like, something foreign. No matter how much I had tried, there was no stopping it as long as I was near her.

All to quietly and swiftly, she regrettably lifts off her car and makes her way to her front car door which is so deeply stupidly out of my sight. The sky was leisurely shifting to nightfall. Slowly she was going to disappear before my very eyes, just as I had done to her. It was difficult to say if this new revelation changed anything.

Nope, not really.

I am the same gorgeous bastard I was before. There is no apologizing for what I did. It wasn't a crime; it wasn't wrong to leave. I had my reasons, and she had to realize that Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't be held back. Nothing and no one was going to stop me from doing what I had chosen to do.

We are both too damn stubborn.

So as she turned her car on, I waited patiently for her to leave. To disappear and revenge me for what I had done to her. To just leave and go somewhere I couldn't follow, somewhere I didn't belong.

_Chorus:_

_(Just go on_

_Just go on_

_There's still so many things I want to say to you_

_But go on_

_Just go on_

_We're bound by blood this moment_

_And the moment that we stop_

_The moment that we stop)_

Yet that precious girl wouldn't leave.

I had waited seconds, holding my breath, for her to unknowingly exact her revenge on me I had known she wouldn't ever purposely seek herself. She was too good for that kind of crap.

Yet that _precious_ girl wouldn't leave.

She stayed in her car unmoving for minutes, leaving the car on and holding the steering wheel loosely. I could just barely see her through the empty parking lot, the bright electric lights just illuminating enough to see a vague figure in a car. Soon, my neck was beginning to cramp, but I stayed put all the same. I wanted to shout out to her to go. _Go on, my dear_ I whispered so softly.

There were so many things I still wanted to tell her, let her know I was here. I was back. That I was a selfish, gorgeous, bastard that needed to wake up. I wanted her to know that I'm not the same guy I was before. The time away was too harsh to stay the same.

There was no way I was going to let it happen again, not like that. The longing, it hurt so much, in a manly way of course. She had me; I had no other way to explain it. And no way in hell, was she going to lose me again, and for all that is in me I wasn't going to lose her. No amount of time or space was going to hold me back, _away _from her. I know that now, learned the _damn _hard way, but learned it indeed.

_So go on my dear_, I reiterated roughly.

_I see the perfect little lies_

_Watch the shadows of the clouds_

_And the surface of the ocean_

_Out the window of a plane_

Oh I remember those lies I told myself, what I told her. Those perfect, fat lies I told everyone. I was leaving; washing my hands of amateur acting to grab a hold of the bigger and better opportunities being thrown into my lap. It was too easy to tell everyone I was ditching this hole and saying they should be appreciative for the time they had with me. They were _blessed_ to have had me for so long. Making the largest possible scene and letting the world know I was moving on up.

Cruelly however, was when I had to tell her that.

So I left with a short goodbye, being as curtly as possible so she wouldn't be able to tell me anything that might may make me regret leaving. I couldn't afford to have strings attached. I was a bastard and a half.

I remember that lonely plane ride. Oh how I remember the look she gave me when I had intentionally avoided a hug goodbye from her. The soft, knowing look haunting me where ever I went. She had forgiven me before I had left that building.

_I get nervous when I fly_

_I'm used to walking with my feet_

_Turbulence is like a sigh that I can't help over think_

_What is the purpose of my life_

Sure I had flown hundreds of times before, but after that ridiculously long plane ride, something always tightened inside of me when I took a step onto a plane. Something about the ground was so comforting. Maybe it was what she had told me right before I had left her; she was lucky I even heard it. My back had been to her, so rudely ignoring her frustration as I had quickly stalked off.

"Think on your feet, Chad."

It had been nothing I had expected her to say, maybe an _I love you_ or _I'll miss you! _I never really got what she meant by it, I just know I had grown a whole new appreciation for the earth after that. Of course, because of my job, flying was always a necessity in order to travel and I traveled a hell way too much. Everything about flying brought me right back to when she spoke those fateful words to me. It didn't matter if it was a smooth or turbulent ride, it just made me sigh and close my eyes.

I fought so many battles in those times. What was I supposed to be doing? Was this where I was supposed to be? It sure as hell didn't feel like it…

And so my regretful downfall began until here in this moment.

_If it doesn't ever do with learning to let it go_

_Live life curiously_

_Ooh you could do the same_

_It's the least you could do_

'_Cause it's a lonely little train_

_But you don't have to_

So I quietly smiled to myself as she finally began to back out of the gleaming parking lot. She had beaten me at my game. She was driving away now, but not forever.

I had tried to let her go, to selfishly try and find out what the Hollywood life was like. It leads to damn heartbreak, thus here I sit, my neck killing me and my arm half-asleep, to figure out and redeem the life I was meant to live. I was going to give her the option; she could stay with me or go her own way as I had done.

_Chorus:_

_(So go on_

_Just go on_

_There's still so many things I want to say to you_

_Go on_

_Just go on_

_We're bound by blood and love_

_And the moment that we stop)_

Yeah—like she would _ever think_ about saying no.

Psh, you got to be kidding me.

She wouldn't dare…

_Oh screw it!_

Impulsively, I had swung around, ignoring the soreness, turned the ignition on, and peeled out of that parking lot like a mad man.

_Seatbelt?_

Hell no, I may be in love but I got to draw the line somewhere.

**So there it was! Please let me know what you thought, blah blah blah. Ha**

**Press the little bottom down there and..**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
